The present invention relates generally to valves for use with fluid delivery devices and, more particularly, to a mixing valve assembly for use with a tub/shower installation and including a temperature display.
Single handle mixing valves are often used in connection with fluid delivery devices, such as tub spouts and shower heads. Rotation of the handle typically controls the relative proportion of water supplied from hot and cold water supply ports to an outlet port. Conventional mixing valves often include a built-in pressure balance mechanism to prevent rapid changes of water temperature in response to either a hot water supply pressure drop or a cold water supply pressure drop.
The present disclosure relates to a mixing valve assembly or system that is configured to be retrofit within a standard behind-the-wall valve body. Illustratively, the system includes a valve cartridge including a self-contained temperature sensor which is in communication with a temperature display supported by a mounting assembly supported exterior to the shower wall. The valve cartridge may also include a position sensor for activating and deactivating the temperature display, thereby conserving power based upon a detected rotational position of a valve handle.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve assembly includes a valve body housing configured to be supported within a shower wall, the valve body housing including an outlet port, a hot water supply port, and a cold water supply port. A valve cartridge is supported by the valve body housing and includes a cap, a valve plate including a first control opening in selective fluid communication with the hot water supply port and a second control opening in selective fluid communication with the cold water supply port, the valve plate being supported for rotation relative to the cap. A stem is operably coupled to the valve plate, wherein rotation of the stem causes rotation of the valve plate and simultaneous movement of the first control opening and the second control opening to determine the amount of fluid communication with the hot water supply port and the cold water supply port for controlling the temperature of water provided to the outlet port. A temperature sensor is supported by the cap and includes a sensing end in thermal communication with water provided to the outlet port. A mounting assembly is configured to be supported outside of the shower wall, the mounting assembly including a temperature display in electrical communication with the temperature sensor to provide a visual indication of water temperature detected by the temperature sensor. A handle is operably coupled to the stem and is accessible exterior of the mounting assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve cartridge is configured to be removably received within a valve body housing, the mixing valve cartridge including a cap, a valve plate having a first control opening in selective fluid communication with a hot water supply port of the valve body housing and a second control opening in selective fluid communication with a cold water supply port of the valve body housing, the valve plate being supported for rotation relative to the cap. A stem is operably coupled to the valve plate, wherein rotation of the stem causes rotation of the valve plate and simultaneous movement of the first control opening and the second control opening to determine the amount of fluid communication with the hot water supply port and the cold water supply port for controlling the temperature of water provided to an outlet port of the valve body housing. A temperature sensor is supported by the cap, the temperature sensor extending axially between a connection end and a sensing end, the connection end being configured to be in electrical communication with a temperature display and the sensing end configured to be in thermal communication with water provided to the outlet port of the valve body housing.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve assembly includes a valve body configured to be supported within a shower wall, the valve body having an outlet port, a hot water supply port, and a cold water supply port. A valve cartridge is supported by the housing and includes a cap, a valve plate including a first control opening in selective fluid communication with the hot water supply port and a second control opening in selective fluid communication with the cold water supply port, the valve plate being supported for rotation relative to the cap. A stem is operably coupled to the valve plate, wherein rotation of the stem causes rotation of the valve plate and simultaneous movement of the first control opening and the second control opening to determine the amount of fluid communication with the hot water supply port and the cold water supply port for controlling the temperature of water provided to the outlet port. A position sensor is operably coupled to the stem. A display is configured to provide a visual indication to a user when in an active state, wherein the temperature display is in an active state when the position sensor indicates that the stem is in a first rotational position, and the temperature display is in an inactive state when the position sensor indicates that the stem is in a second rotational position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.